ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Aldarinor
Welcome Hi, welcome to Rave Master Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ogre page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SuperTiencha (Talk) 20:19, March 11, 2012 Awesome hey thanks it came out awesome, like everything you do. Thanks a lot :). 21:20, March 22, 2012 (UTC) yeah yes he really is, I want to work two not just cus of the jewels but cus i want to do some of the new stuff, however am afraid that if Reli makes him an S-class, for the FSG, their will be nothing for us to do, NOTHING, :( so am hoping reli does not make him an S-class Yet.....I don't mean to sound Evil but its really annoying. 19:21, March 23, 2012 (UTC) I think everybody thinks about that when they come in and see all the stuff already updated and added, i mean doesn't he have skool or collage to attend to or do some homework or i don't know.... Doesn't he get out at times... 19:27, March 23, 2012 (UTC) And just for the record, i think ur Appearance sections are way better. 19:28, March 23, 2012 (UTC) hey spring break is coming, maybe i'll have time to finish the series, but my teachers do like giving a lot of work and my keyboard is still busted :(. 19:30, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Lol i never remember the chapter, since i have it on my Fav tab, and also i hear somebody is ganna be a Guild master, See Tutles talkpage, I think his ganna be one of the best Guild masters in the wiki :D. 19:38, March 23, 2012 (UTC) hey Ald would it be to much if i asked you to handle the Appearance section for as many characters as you can. When u get some free time. you can just set up all the sections like in the FT wiki Example. And, if you want, you don't have to make a gallery, like you did with ogre, for it's Appearance section. But just do this when ever you get some time off, Thanks Also u should make a sing, if you want i can make one just like the one u have over at the FT wiki, for u. 19:05, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Sig hey Ald all you need to do is Put this in you preference: where it says Custom signature and Don't forget to check the box under it...However i think you already have it since ur using the same as the Ft wiki. So if u have it u don't have to do anything expect Sig XD. lol ur welcome. I can't wait for them to remove the Visual mode is just so annoying. 19:39, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Gift Also as a Thank you Gift, i made ur link Green. If you want another color just ask. 19:59, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Categorize Hey Ald can u add the Category to the pics u upload, cus soon i will start creating Image Galleries. And it will be easier this way. If the character does not have an Images category just create one, if u need help just ask Thanks :). 22:46, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Aye sir. First, if a character does not have what we call a Category, you will have to make one. Fallow this simple steps: Step 1:Lets Pretend Hardner did not have an Image category. Well is very simple to make one, all you have to do is go down here, and Press add Category, afterwards all you have to do is type: Images of Hardner.(Without the dot) Step 2:Click the new category u just made and is ganna take you to a page that needs to be created, once you press create all you have to type is: Images of Hardner.(The Dot does not matter)...The same thing applys to the rest. Step 3: The Final Step, inside the category page you will add another Category, except that this one is already made :), All u have to do is click Add Category, and type Images of character. And that is all. Also remember that you will only do this for character that don't have a Image Category. 23:00, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Lol also is the Visual Mode gone over at ur side? 23:06, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for the late replay, go to ur preferences then go to the Editing Tab, Then un check the box that says, Enable visual editor (where available).See if that works. 23:30, March 31, 2012 (UTC) I know what u mean, the only reason why i was able to get this and this Done was thanks to that. 23:34, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Arigato nice work on all the stuff you do, When we are all finish do u think we should ask rai if the FT wiki and Rave Wiki can be affiliated. 23:37, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Is K but if u would like to know; I download all the Volumes from a website and the all look splendid O_O.......All of them and plus they have extra info, do u want the link? I also have the like to Raw's. 23:42, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Can't find Hey Ald am sorry i couldn't find the link. this is what am ganna do,Am ganna upload it to mediafire then am ganna give you the link to the download just wait a few mins thanks. 00:07, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey i found the raw here, is just encase you need the Japanese name, like Ogres; u can check them in these volumes, sorry for taking my time :). 01:09, April 1, 2012 (UTC) O and for the Raw, download them from Fileserve, cause FileSonic is not working. 01:10, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Wao we were one day late, it was working the other day, sorry. But if i find something i'll let you know. 14:00, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Discussion Hello Ald, remember when i told you that i requested for the Visual Mode to be shut down, well i got an answer, however, they want me to discuss this with all the Active users, so please come here and cast your Vote. 14:24, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Similar to OP W Hey Ald i got an idea, do you think it would be more organized and Better if we made Characters pages like this, the Tabs. I think it would be kool but i just wanted your opinion on this. 18:07, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Lol, after i left, to Cosco(A Shopping place), i imaged it and the picture wasn't as pretty as i though. 19:57, April 1, 2012 (UTC) lol. 20:03, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Ooooooooo yeah that one, The one that u did not put a category on :|........Awesome it looks great. 20:08, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Lol i hope u do. Anyways this means that u have never categorized an Image over at the Ft wiki O_o? 20:17, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Ald if ur online, be on the chat like in 20-30 mins i want to ask you something. 18:49, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Easter Break Hey have a good vacation, i hope to see you soon and don't worry about his page Thanks. 21:27, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Citations Hey, I was wondering what sources you used for your citations. Do you use an online version of Rave Master or physical copies of them? Because your citations are really precise and I feel like using the actual volumes would be tedious. -- Haru Mclean Namikaze Thanks for showing me :D What do you mean by extra panels? Also, you must work really hard to find as much relevant information as posible, how are you so efficient? -- Haru Mclean Namikaze 17:33, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Ohhhh you were referring to do the QA corner and the section at the end of the books! Yeah, those can help a lot for canon statistics for a certain thing :P -- Haru Mclean Namikaze 18:12, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey get on the chat really quick. 23:23, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Page It looks totally awesome, but i don't see a Summary or maybe is just my computer, hold on let me try and reload. 19:38, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Lol Soweee, well for not having a Summary it looks awesome; i think it's one of the best pages on the wiki ;). 19:42, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Aye sir, sorry for the wait i was over at the FT wiki; i already did it, i can't believe i left it as Fav Magic instead of favourite Dark Brings. Thanks for telling me, but now u can add it. 19:57, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Lol don't worry; i just wanted to use what ever u wrote to me but is kay. Anything else? 20:04, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Lol of course i do, is so simple. Why do u want any in particular? Also i just added the Shuda Badge cus it felt wired to have a profile without badges. I will make one for some characters later on. 20:14, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Lol, how did i know it u were ganna say those 2 characters. just link me to a Manga pic or what ever pic u wan't them to have. 20:21, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Lol can u tell me what chapter u found that image in for both pls; i can't find them :(. 20:33, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Opinion Hey tell me if you want me to change anything else or if it's okay or if you wan't another pic, am still a bit skeptical about Hardner's color. . 21:29, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Lol, thanks i tried another color, cus i just realized u said Aqua and i made it steelblue; is that the way u want it? 21:34, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Pick one :D. 21:40, April 4, 2012 (UTC) If u want u can mess around with the colors: :D, just replace |bordercolor=Goldenrod |leftcolor=Goldenrod |rightcolor=DodgerBlue With what ever u want. 21:49, April 4, 2012 (UTC) O_O The Lessons O_O Sure, Do u wanna teach here or Over at the FT Chat. 22:04, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey Mega, I noticed the pic you used for Ogre's badge looks better than the one I linked you... Did you manage to find the image? If yes, could you show it to me, maybe uploading it? -- 08:16, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey sorry i couldn't upload it yesterday, my computer was acting like a little bicth, do u wan't the whole pic, cus their is another color character in there with Ogre. 12:40, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :O. 13:00, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Beast Sword Hey is Beast Sword Lance's Dark Bring, if not then what is his Dark Bring. 01:54, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Aye sir Thanks. 12:43, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Another thing, do you know where the names for the Story Arcs come from like; Intro Arc, Lance Arc and the others? 13:05, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for the late message, i guess your right. But how do we know from what Chapters to what Chapters as well as episodes? 15:23, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Vote Vote. 17:40, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Just for you Hey Ald added this new feature just for you Cus of your code weakness remember i told you about Categories, well here is your Solution: | Source = | Portion = | Purpose = | Resolution = | Replaceability = | Other Information = | Character(s) = }} Press Edit to see the code. Anyways now all you have to do is copy this and paste it in all the images you will upload, but be careful, you see where it says , that means that in the category it will have Episode 10 screenshot, you have to change that according to what ever Episode or Chapter it is from. another thing, for Episodes it will be and for manga it till be . Now for the last step, they one you seem to have trouble with, where it says Character(s) that means that you will add the Characters in the image, but watch out; if it's an image of ogre you will put it as: this applies to all the other characters. One final thing, COPY THE WHOLE CODE EXCEPT the things that say: . I Hope this helps you. 17:53, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Lol I don't get it. 18:08, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Ish Hey look at the new background and Logo Ish made us. She is pure awesomeness. 21:02, April 14, 2012 (UTC) hey Ald did Hiro release an Info Card for Ogre...If he did, in what chapter can i find it. 22:28, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Vote Hurry! do it quick. 23:27, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Step 2 Hey, all we have to do now is "Name the arcs". 19:00, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Volume I don't mean to brag or anything, but......U ready?.......I just got VOLUME 13, and Ogre's art design is awesome :D. And I went online to see it, and it looked.....horrible. Sucks for you :). Lol Soweeeeeeeeeeee But I just had to tell you :P. 19:39, June 7, 2012 (UTC) And Celia is hot *Perv Face*. 19:39, June 7, 2012 (UTC) O_O.....U monster ;(. 19:47, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Mega never gives up, not even if the challenger is Al.....D. (Celia's sis is hot :). 19:53, June 7, 2012 (UTC) The (.....) Symbolize...how can I put this....IDK. Lol. But I agree with you, Celia's way hotter than her sis. Poor Elie is jealous :P. Poor mermaids. Poor Ald once I rape him. 19:59, June 7, 2012 (UTC) .....Ogre's on my side :). 20:27, June 7, 2012 (UTC) And I forgot to mention Lucia is on my side as well. 20:30, June 7, 2012 (UTC) We will rape you..... 20:46, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Aye Sir :( I will train my self, then i will be able to rape you. Muwhahahahahahhahahahahahaha. 20:52, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Before you leave, and never come back ;(. What colors should I use for the Doryu's character template. I want it to have orange...But what color should we make the letters? 21:00, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Lol, i was just being sarcastic. Anyways, thanks :). 21:47, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Tab Hey Ald can I make you a profile tab that will contain a list of characters that are ready for their appearance section? Is not for you to do it right away. I know you are taking exams (Me 2) so I don't want to rush you :D. But when ever you can, if you accept, you will have a list ready for you. sorry if I'm bothering you. 22:10, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, and if you have any issues or complains don't be afraid to tell me :). 22:51, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Done It's finished. I hope its okay with you :D. 23:15, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I had to restart my computer cus it was downloading a new protection plan and updating. I need to have it in good shape for when I'm ganna sell it to my grandmother...And when she buys it, I will buy this: new awesome laptop. Lol. 00:12, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Some stuff Hey I just wanted to notify all the active users that some of our pages might have un-updated info. What this means is that some of our pages will not have what has happened in the last chapters. For example, Reina's death. Note that this wiki has that she is active *I spoiled my self ;(* but she dies. However, most of the users here have not finished reading the manga, Like me, So we will have that she is active until one of us gets to the chapter or until a user changes it. So if you see this on any page, you don't have to question another user if you know that, that certain event has been confirmed by the manga. But there are certain other occasions, like Bis. Talk:Bis, if you look there you will see that I created a discussion on his status, since I was unsure about it. Put simply, Our pages will not be up to date. However, if stated by the manga, you can change the info. Thank You. 23:49, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Sad -*Sob* *Sob* That was so sad *Sob* and they finally worked things out *Sob* She even imaged herself having a normal life, kids, and marriage *Sob*. Fuck you Hiro!!!!!!!!!! *Sob* Haru just keeps pissing me off....... 20:07, June 20, 2012 (UTC) 129. Where Reina *Sob* D-Dies *Sob*. Ogre is Mega-awesome. 20:42, June 20, 2012 (UTC) 'Nite. 20:51, June 20, 2012 (UTC) When ever Hey Ald, when ever you get a chance come here: 1. 14:09, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Shiba I can't believe he dies ;(. I'm almost finished with it :D. 20:09, June 25, 2012 (UTC) I told that person not 2 look. 20:14, June 25, 2012 (UTC) ....Reli -.- 20:18, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Aye. 20:22, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Lala Soweeee for not asking you first but I made this just for you :D. I placed it under the Useful Stuff section. 14:22, June 26, 2012 (UTC) I forgot to add this to the pic. Where it says , place the characters whole name. For example: not just . Thanks :). 14:25, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Aye Sir :). 17:46, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Whacha think? I tried. But I still need to add the way he looks when he looks older (I spoiled myself ;(!!!!!). 01:04, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Community Ciaossu, Rave Community! May I bother you guys (more than what I'm already doing right now) to hear your takes on [http://ravemaster.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Alois-pyon/Work_loads this community issue]? Your vote can go a long way (LOL). Thanks! 10:06, July 25, 2012 (UTC) O_O O_O. 18:53, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Yes? . 11:36, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Ald.... -_- I was...nv -_- Baka mono!!!(I was telling you to see it >..< 20:39, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Gomen T^T My computer keeps turning off randomly. And all I said was meant as a joke, I didn't mean to offend anyone Sorry you guys. I gess I'll apologize to Ish when the next Issue comes out. Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry I swear I only said it to make people laugh. 21:00, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Comfy . Arigato Ald-sama >.< 21:14, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Aye Sir. 21:20, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Templates & Co Hey Ald. :D Can you be a little bit more specific. Do you mean navigation boxes? 23:36, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Sorry >_> I was looking for the page: Rave Master Wiki:Character Templates. And the thumbnails >._> (50 times :3) T^T!!! Do you like the voice actors that do the QC guild? 00:26, November 18, 2012 (UTC) I love Kagura's voice, even if it was only for 2 seconds. lol. It sounds mature, but young. Perfection *^* I won't say nothing about QC, you rate that one. 00:32, November 18, 2012 (UTC) One more thing, Ald. What colors do you want me to use for the template? Pick two >:D 00:35, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Lol >_> Lets hope you like them. And I'm talking about a template that will be used for every organization. Wait... how many organisations are there in Rave? 00:43, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Aye sir! I'll look at the FT wiki one :P Good night master! But I think the Rave warriors would be more of a team than an organization. 00:57, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Ald >_> I misunderstood yesterday when you asked me about the size of the thumbnails. They don't have to be close up, they just need to have the same length and width (ex: 720 x 720 or 420 x 420, it can be anything, really). btw, this is the template for organization that we use in the Fairy Tail wiki, what do you think :P? 15:52, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Aye, aye Aldarinor captain. I'll do it in a jiffy. :P 18:33, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Template Here is the template, Ald. Do you have a link to a picture of the Onigami symbol? 18:45, November 18, 2012 (UTC) "Anal rape? Squirrel?" >_> Lets not... put anything. Anddddd thanks. I'll go look at the chap :P. 21:13, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Gale Hey Ald can you do me a huge favor and do his appearance section. For some reason I can't think of anything to write =( And it's slowing me down >_>.Sorry to bother you with this. 01:46, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Better I think I've gotten a lot better when it comes to describing a character's appearance! What do you think? 22:20, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Got it. :) 23:14, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Re: Onigami Group template? 19:14, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply, I was on Mobil. I'll create a template right way. 20:25, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Here you go. 20:33, September 21, 2013 (UTC) It didn't. But it will not be placed under a subsection of the ability section. If you want to remove the equal symbols, you can. Just don't make it a subsection. 18:30, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I see. I guess we can make an exception for Ogre. Go ahead and change it. 17:17, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Lol, okay. I'll update the layout guide. Thanks! 17:49, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Silver Ald~ I hope you read the latest Fairy Tail chapter. Are you planning on writing Silver's appearance section? He looks like a character you'd like to describe. It would be cool if you were to do it. 22:51, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Alright. 14:43, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Late B 11 days later, but better late than never! Happy Birthday Ald!!! I hope you had a great day and may you be blessed with a thousand birthdays to come. :) 17:49, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Haha, no problem man! I'm not one of those traitorous whores! :D 15:59, January 23, 2016 (UTC)